Life Goes On
by Flurry of Dancing Flames 22
Summary: 14 year old Sasuke Uchiha has just lost his father and is now going into Highschool. This year he and the new kid,Gaara Sabaku will have to deal with their mysterious homeroom teacher, Kakashi, Romance, and more. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto


Chapter One

The Funeral

The rain was coming down in a tirade as the Uchiha family and others; all clothed in black, entered and took their seats in the large, pristine church that most of their town attended on Sundays. But, today was Thursday, they were not gathered to worship that day, but to commemorate the life and mourn the death of one of their own. Most of the pews in the church were filled, and in the front sat the casket, which was being watched intently by a boy in the front row. Fourteen year old Sasuke Uchiha couldn't stop staring at it, to a normal person, the casket would have seemed beautiful, with its gold and silver trim, and ornate design, but it made Sasuke want to wretch, because lying in that coffin, was his father. He stared at his father's calm, peaceful face, trying to wrap his mind around the reality that he was gone. He kept staring, waiting for tears that didn't come some sign of emotion, or anything that would let him know he wasn't a heartless monster that couldn't cry for his dad. He spared a glance to his left, where his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki sat, "That's probably what Naruto thinks", Sasuke thought as he looked back to the casket. Suddenly the pastor ceased his sermon and everyone in the church, with the exception of Sasuke's row, rose and formed a line to the front paying their respects to Sasuke's father as they passed the casket. Sasuke and the rest of the pallbearers kept their seats until all the others had passed and then each of them made their way to the front and after paying their respects as well, lifted the casket and carried it outside, placing it into the hearse. Afterwards they made their way to the limo and situated themselves for the ride to the White Flower Cemetery. The ride was a quiet one, no one dared to speak. It was during the ride that Sasuke got up the nerve to look at his older brother, Itachi, who was sitting across from him. Itachi was currently occupied with his own thoughts, staring at the floor intently. He finally looked up and Sasuke turned to Naruto, who was looking in Sasuke's direction at the moment. He noticed Sasuke looking his way and offered a small smile, which Sasuke returned. He was glad that Naruto had come, he knew it would it would have meant a lot to his dad, and it meant even more to him. While Sasuke was thinking about all this, the limo came to a stop and Itachi opened the door motioning for the others to get out first, Sasuke got out and looked across the landscape, there were quite a few headstones, but not to the point that it was crowded, there was about a six foot space between each stone. He spotted the tarp that they were to be seated under a few yards away. He stood for a few seconds, before he felt someone nudge his shoulder. He turned around to see Itachi standing in front of him. Itachi kept his gaze above Sasuke's head, but motioned to the hearse. Sasuke nodded, and they made their way over and helped to lift the casket. After they had placed it above the grave, the cars began pulling up, they recognized one as their Grandmother's BMW and made their way over to meet their mother. She looked like a wreck, her reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks made Sasuke even more ashamed of his own lack of emotion. The two of them escorted her back to the tarp and they sat on either side of her, each holding one of her hands. Then the ceremony began, the pastor sparing a few more words about their father, and soon after, everyone said their goodbyes and left. Soon Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, and their mother were the only ones left. Sasuke stayed behind as the casket was lowered into the ground and buried. As the dirt that was obstructing his view was removed, Sasuke looked up at the inscription on his father's grave, as he read the words the memories of his dad rushed into his head as his eyes filled up with tears. He felt a hand upon his shoulder, and turned around to see Itachi with tears streaming down his cheeks. Sasuke buried his face into his brother's chest and cried. Itachi put an arm around Sasuke and looked up to read the inscription again. 

Fugaku Uchiha

1965-2007

A Proud Father,

A Loving Husband,

And A Mountain Of A Man


End file.
